


TAKEN by REVILEMENT

by GrandSpark



Category: Taken (TV 2002)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSpark/pseuds/GrandSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Friend's takeaway with the movie "Taken" posted this for him because he doesn't want to I say "Why not!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once there was a witch named Lenore powerful damned woman that hates men, also known as Lennie the dark witch. One day while a mortal brute man, Bryan Mills is gathering some woods in the forest unbeknown the existence of Lenore. He continued deep in the forest not knowing of what might happen to him. Lenore spotted Bryan and fell in love with him. She approached the man and kissed without considering the consequences of her actions.The man was shocked and yet fell in love with Lenore as well.

They have a great life together with their four little angels, one morning Lenore craves to have some goat's milk due to her pregnancy. Since her husband has gone fishing she went to the city to satisfy her need but man is so cruel indeed. They see Lenore as witch that must die for her sins in their eyes. Lenore had already forgiven what men did to her and innocent to the fate that will befall her. Lenore trusted them with all her heart, walking straight, smiling and greeting everyone she passed by. Then a whistle from a malicious man caught the attention of everyone including Lenore.

Np>Jean-Claude Pitrel stood tall holding a book with the words of the gods was the one that whistled. He shouted that he foresaw the future of all men and women on the land. He said that everyone will die in the hand of a witch. Lenore was so frightened that she might get arrested by the towns people and get killed, so she turned back and walk as fast as she can. Before Lenore can escape she was caught and a guy bashed her on the head like a pig. She fell down to the ground crying begging for mercy but men are cruel. They took some ropes and hang her under the tree in the middle of the city.

In the meantime on the riverbank while Bryan was catching some fish for dinner and he was clueless on what is happening to his beloved wife.

As the night falls men and women continue their vile act towards the enchantress. Lenore shouted with tremor the words "I the mephistophelian one curse you all with my husband and child to carry my malice in the land that will immolate every man, woman and god for my return". Everyone was timorous on what Lenore's expletives upon them all. On that day the curse was stretch along the land and every people died every time they got near her family, even Hercules himself will not survive the curse.

After the curse was cast they light the tree on fire with Lenore still tied on it, a man shouted when he saw a green smoke beneath the feet of the damned one. The smoke is wailing asking for help. They are not aware that Lenore was with child. Until her last breath Lenore reassured that the child will be safe from the fire that was set by the people. The green smoke wrapped the child until the flame of anger vanished. The people of the land celebrated for they saw with their own eyes that the witch body burned, until a sound of an infant's cry in the silence of night. A cry that shocked the walls of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Friend's story continues...

Bryan was still searching for his wife leaving his poor children behind, but Bryan was not aware that his wife was brutally killed by the town's people. Bryan walked day and night hoping he can find Leonore.

Lonely and cold the feeling of a husband searching for his wife in the middle of a timble. Afraid and freaked out, don't know what's lying ahead and carrying a piece of bread and no water at all and followed by savage wolves. In the middle of the forest Bryan encountered some of the town's people wondering around, one of the them asked Bryan why he is wondering alone without any weapon. Suddenly the man fall to his knees and died his body suddenly decaying like an old corpse. Bryan was shocked and ran towards the campsite but the camper he saw died immediately when he saw Bryan.

Bewildered on what is happening around him. Bryan returned to home to check the children but what he saw was a bunch of dead trees, decayed fruits and dead animal carcasses. Bryan heard the children and went towards them. He asked them what happened. Kim who saw the animals and people decay one by one can't even speak a word. 

One of the campers survived and spread the news across the villagers about the decaying corpses and animal carcasses. The chieftain of the village acted swiftly and advice everyone to not come close to the Mills family. They built a wall of mud hoping this will prevent the curse Leonore left for them. It wasn't enough to stop the undefying power of the curse. Every people died and the scourge is getting powerful and bigger as the length of the curse continues. The town's people is clueless to stop the curse. The people invoke their gods asking for help and deliver them from the curse of the great witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan and his family was sent to an Island to be isolated by Zeus. He and his children lived their lives on the island eating carcasses. Bryan shouted and asked the gods the reason why they were sent there. Bryan was hoping that one day the mighty one will listen.

Meanwhile Kim is cleaning the remains of their mother. Without knowing, Kim accidentally found her mothers book. A book full of witchery and curses. She found out that there was curse forbidden by the gods. Kim realized that it was their mother who put the curse on them. Kim run towards her father and showed him the book of spell.

Bryan was shocked on what he'd learned. He became a sacrifice so that her wife can continue her revenge on the people who hurt her. Bryan studied the book, reading it night and day with no time for him to waste. He wanted to go back to the life he had once.

His daughter Kim studied with her father and within a year Bryan and Kim learned all the spell inside the book. Kim learned how to create a portal towards the town where her mother died. While on the other hand Bryan created a spell that will from a barrier and stop the curse from spreading. They both got back to town and the people was scared.

A boy came to Kim and asked for food. Kim gave the child an apple and he said that the day of decaying is over. Kim and her father proceed to the tree where Lenore died. Kim started the enchantment, but suddenly they heard a loud wail of a baby. It was so loud that even the gods themselves can't ignore it.

Bryan saw the child's eye and he saw Lenore from the child. Bryan endured the pain and walked towards the child, embrace it, and say the words "Enough my love". After saying those words a howling sound came out of nowhere and the breeze suddenly picked up. The rain started to fall hard. The tree where Leonore died decayed and turned to dust.

The child that Bryan embraced vanished, he was shocked because he was holding a piece of cloth, it was the dress that Leonore was wearing when she went to town. Bryan cried a lot and asked the people of the town why, what did Lenore did to them. The people of the town was speechless. Bryan held Kim's hand and told her to let it go. Everything will never comeback. What's done is done. Bryan left a message to the town, that from this day on they will have the best day of their lives. Live it fully and forget everything that happen. Bryan and Kim walked and never came back to the town. After years came, the town became an island and no people has ever came to it ever again.


End file.
